


[Podfic] Rest

by PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic of Rest by navaan.Original summary:Diana hadn’t returned by the time, Peggy has slipped into her pajamas and brushed her hair one final time, looking at her own tired face in mirror.





	[Podfic] Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483344) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology! You can find the full anthology [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3207702.html). My intro is a little paired down from what I usually do so that it could be compiled to the anthology.
> 
> Thanks to navaan for blanket permission, I hope to record more of your works in the future!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149968881@N05/46956611784/in/dateposted-public/)

**Mediafire mp3:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9kme8c9nplicccn/%255BWonder_Woman%255D_Rest.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  



End file.
